


Robbed of Everything in Your love

by lilsmallz_16



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, cheryl blossom - Fandom, choni - Fandom, toni topaz - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love, Slow Burn, Tragedy, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmallz_16/pseuds/lilsmallz_16
Summary: Reunited at her brother's wedding, Cheryl Blossom wanted nothing to do with her old flame, Toni Topaz. The person who tossed her aside and left her heartbroken with no explanation. But, nothing is as what it seems.A unique twist to a modern-day, Choni love story, filled with passion, angst, and tragedy.





	Robbed of Everything in Your love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So bear with me, I love reading Choni fics and just wanted to experience the writing aspects. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!

***Sometime in the Distant Future

“Ms. Cheryl, how’s the new scarf coming along?”

A quick sigh escapes the mature woman’s mouth, “Superb Edna, just superb. The only good thing to arise from this down-right dreadful morning, is that he’s coming to visit today.” 

Edna, one of the many caretakers at Riverdale’s luxurious group home (but the only Cheryl could truly stand), flashes a small grin. 

“I’m glad, it has been awhile.” Cheryl simply nods.

Edna takes the remaining silence as her cue to leave, “Anyways, I’ll leave you to it.”

Edna was able to detect when she was no longer needed, a trait Cheryl wished more of the workers there possessed. Taking a break from her knitting, which was once a forced task, later became a way for Cheryl to escape her real-life circumstances. 

The woman now found herself taking a long, hard look in the adjacent mirror. Her once fiery red hair-tips, was now devoid of color, wrinkles covering every square inch of what used to be impeccable skin, and a certain overall tiredness enveloped Cheryl. Her confidence and overall drive fading away as each day passes. This was not how she imagined her life to be. How she envisioned it. It’s in such moments of self-crisis that Cheryl can’t help to not think about her. Today was the day. What could’ve been. If she hadn’t….

“Hi mom! Sorry I’m running a bit late. I had to finish a few errands down at the press.”

Cheryl turns around and envelops the man in a hug. “No worries my dear. I was just passing the time.” Cheryl’s smile quickly faded as she truly got a good look at her son. “You look so tense. Have you been eating enough? Come and let’s sit down.”

“Ha. Yes, mom. It’s just that with newspapers becoming further obsolete. The boss is really hammering us to come up with something good. More than just good, something that’s like spotting a superhero good. You know how I love the finding the perfect story, but nothing has truly spoken to me. I feel like I’m continuously running into dead-ends.” 

Cheryl does not know whether it’s because she’s feeling rather emotional today or it’s pity for her son, scratch that. She knows the exact reason behind her next words. It’s for her. Cheryl want’s someone to know their story. She’s tired of keeping it a secret. The weight of such events continues to haunt her even after all these years. Cheryl thinks she’ll finally find solace in having the truth be set-free. Just to have one person see that what they had was real and solely theirs. 

“I have a story for you,” Cheryl took a deep breath, followed by an exhale. “It’s a story I have been meaning to share for as long as I can remember. I really don’t know why I haven’t managed to do so, but I feel like now is as good as time as ever. Your newspaper debacle seemed to be the final push,” Cheryl slightly chuckled. “And while it’s up to you to determine if it’s fitting for your paper, I still plan to do just that.” 

Her son was truly taken by surprise. Normally, he knew his mom didn’t prefer delving too much into her past. Honestly, it wasn’t something that he really even considered. More specifically, he really didn’t know what his mom was like in her prime years. He mentally slapped himself for not inquiring to learn more. “Of course. Take your time,” as he held onto one of his mom’s hands. 

Cheryl took another deep breath, “It’s about one of the greatest loves I have ever encountered in my lifetime.”

He gave her a puzzled look, “Mom you’ve told the story of how you met mom so many times before and I know how much Uncle Jason meant to you.” 

“Not JJ or mom,” Cheryl was now a few shades paler than usual. “Her name…. her name was Toni.”


End file.
